


Battle of Victory

by 1RoseByAnyOtherName



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Because time travel, Emma Agreste is the best, Emma is adorable and I love her, Emma is the same age as her parents in this fic, F/M, Final Battle, Fluff, Gen, Hawkmoth’s defeat, Identity Reveal, Lesbian Emma Agreste, No angst suckers, Romance, Time Travel, Two Shot, adrienette is endgame, adrinette is endgame, and dating jagged stone’s oldest granddaughter, and yes, because ew, because these are Adrien’s kids, both Emma and Hugo’s middle names are puns, but she’s lesbian, it’s not mentioned in the fic, lukagami, more tags to come, so who are we kidding, they’re all 15 btw, totally normal reaction to seeing your 15 year old parents kiss for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RoseByAnyOtherName/pseuds/1RoseByAnyOtherName
Summary: All the training.All the fights.All the lost sleep and panic attacks.It all came down to this.The fight against Hawkmoth himself.As the two villains began to remove Ladybug and Chat Noirs’ Miraculouses, a voice rang in the air.“Don’t move a muscle, Hawkmoth.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emma Agreste & Hugo Agreste
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so. I got this idea a while back, and I finally typed it out. 
> 
> It’s not beta read, but whatever.

Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace, and many other heroes leapt across the rooftops towards their enemies. Towards Hawkmoth. And Mayura. The 16 year olds landed in battle formation, weapons at the ready. 

All the training. 

All the fights. 

All the lost sleep and panic attacks. 

It all came down to this. 

The fight against Hawkmoth himself. 

Ladybug glanced at her fellow teammates, her hands moving in a flurry of signs.   
Forths, behind.  
Thirds, take right.   
Seconds, left.   
Chat, Rena, ‘Pace, and I will attack from the front. Don’t attack first. That’s up to him. 

The heroes didn’t even nod, too focused on the fight ahead. They had divided up into sections long ago, and today? All the divisions were being used. If Hawkmoth won today, it would be over. He would have an army of Miraculouses, being used as super villains. 

The battle went on for hours, various Akumas and Sentimonsters showing up, but the heroes never got close to the villains. Until they were. Ladybug and Chat Noir, Hawkmoth and Mayura, they circled each other like sharks. 

“Ladybug. Chat Noir. Hand over your Miraculous, and this will all end.” 

Ladybug didn’t even react, her yo-yo spinning as fast as it could. 

“Never, Hawkmoth. Hand over yours and we can go our separate ways. Unless you want to deal with me, and the M.A.” 

Chat Noir tilted his head quizzically.   
“M.A.?” 

“Miraculous Army. I binge watched all three descendants movies last night.”

Chat nodded, internally laughing.

Hawkmoth lunged, making the first large movement. Sidestepping, Ladybug tried to trip him, sadly over correcting. Mayura grabbed her, tying her securely before reaching for her miraculous. Ladybug smiled sadly at her teammates. If this was the end, then so be it. She had only 5 minutes left before detransforming anyway. With a shout of anger, Chat Noir ran at Hawkmoth, his baton raised. Ladybug shot a hand out, as if to stop him. 

“Chat! Don’t! It’s what he wants you to do!” Hawkmoth parried Chat’s stroke, to much surprise of the black-clad hero. Using the domed edge of his cane—he wasn’t a complete savage—Hawkmoth tapped Chat on the back. Chat Noir stumbled, before falling. 

“No! Chat, you can’t let him win!” The cat themed hero caught her gaze, then shook his head. Without Chat and Ladybug, all the heroes were soon immobilized, and Hawkmoth nodded at Mayura. As they began to remove the main two heroes’ miraculous, a word rang in the air. 

“Don’t move a muscle, Hawkmoth.”


	2. Chapter One

Emma Dupain-Cheng Agreste stood on a chimney, overlooking Hawkmoth. Both of her parents were kneeling, respective pinky-red and green sparkles resting halfway up their bodies. Digging deeper into her already depleted courage, she spoke again. 

“Stop. Let Chat Noir and Ladybug go.” 

Hawkmoth scoffed, looking at the young girl. The girl was around 15 years old, the same as the tied up heroes. But there was something about her, something that made her seem inherently  _ older.  _ As Hawkmoth and Mayura became more and more distracted, the sparkles shifted down the heroes’ bodies, until they were fully transformed again.

“And who might you be, little girl?” 

Emma took a deep breath, looking at her parents. Not like they looked like parents now. Remembering the plan, she summoned a staff, leaning against it in a very Chat Noir-like manner.

“You don’t need to know that, Gabriel.”

Hawkmoth glowered, charging at her. He had sharpened the end of his cane just for this, only to have the girl in the black and periwinkle-spotted suit float out of the way. 

“But if you must know, my superhero name is Victoria, named after the Roman goddess of Victory. I am the chosen of the Kwami of Magic, also known as the Unicorn Kwami. Although it does not exist in your time, it is the most powerful—and dangerous Miraculous.” Emma shrugged. 

“I’m basically the ultimate form personified. My civilian name is Emilie Agreste.”

The girl—Emilie flipped upside down, her long blonde braids dangling just out of Hawkmoth’s reach. The man in dark purple sputtered, not knowing what to say.

“H-h-how?” The girl smirked, her emerald green eyes flashing. 

“Oh Gabriel. You were always so focused on the details.”

Emma and her twin brother, Hugo, had worked through the plan many times before. Convince Hawkmoth that she was his wife, not his granddaughter, and defeat him. Leveling his cane at Emma, Hawkmoth frowned at the teenager. The girl rolled her eyes, and Rena Rouge frowned from her position, tied up, on the roof. That eye roll had been pure Ladybug.

“Emilie. I don’t recognize your miraculous.” 

Hawkmoth’s voice was soft, speaking to his supposed wife. The green eyed girl laughed. 

“Again, my miraculous doesn’t exist at this moment in time. Which means that if I detransform, I will not be able to transform again.” 

A lie. When Plagg and Tikki had somehow summoned another Kwami, Pally, Emma had wound up bonding with her. At two weeks old. 15 years later, and Emma didn’t even need a miraculous to transform. Her brother, Hugo, hadn’t gotten to that level, meaning he could transform with different miraculouses. He was currently transformed with the rabbit miraculous. Hugo was Emma’s only escape route if things went wrong.

“So why don’t you detransform?” She laughed again, still upside down in the air. 

“Because then I couldn’t defeat you. And that would be bad. And then my parents would never get together, and then I would never be born.” 

Hawkmoth frowned, looking strangely at her. 

“But you were born before this.” 

Emma raised an eyebrow. 

“Whoops. My full name is Emilie Katarina Dupain-Cheng Agreste. My parents are Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste. You know? Your son?” 

Out of nowhere, a Burrow appeared, and a blue-haired boy hopped out of it. 

“What the hell, Emma! That was not the plan! You know how to do it. You know the stories that Maman and Papa told us! This was extremely not in it!” 

Emma rolled her eyes, gesturing at the boy. 

“Can you believe him? This wasn’t in the plan either. Hugo Adham Thomas Dupain-Cheng Agreste! Get back in the Burrow, and freaking unify Fluff and Plagg because I freaking can’t!” 

Emma flipped upright, stomping her foot. 

Ladybug spoke timidly, getting major glares from Mayura and Hawkmoth. 

“Adham?” 

The boy shrugged, smirking. 

“Adham Thomas. It kinda means Black Cat. Papa and Pla—Papa had a ton of fun with that one, especially since Thomas is Maman’s father’s name.” 

Ladybug all but fainted onto Chat Noir’s shoulder. She could have sworn that Hugo had almost said ‘Papa and Plagg’. Which meant—no freaking way. She looked up at Chat, who shrugged. 

“Not the time, M’Lady.” 

Ignoring the two heroes, Hawkmoth leveled his cane once more at the two floating teens. Then charged. Hugo summoned a burrow, hopping in. Sticking his head back out of it, he smiled at everyone assembled. 

“And that’s my cue to go. Nice meeting everyone? I think? Not really, actually, now that I think about it. Because currently Hawkmoth is about to stab my twin. Bye, Grandp—” 

Hugo was cut off as Emma shoved him in the burrow. Facing Hawkmoth, she snapped her fingers. A fencing foil appeared in her hand, and she smirked, getting into position. 

“Well, Grandpa Hawkmoth? You wanted a fight? En garde.” 

The 15 year old girl charged, feinting left. She fought with the determination and skill that only someone who had trained all their life could have. And she had. Her father taught her everything he knew, with Aunt Kagami taking over after Emma reached the age of 5. Great Aunt Tomoe continued her lessons, teaching her more than just fencing. 

Between the three of them, Emma had gone from “perfection” (Adrien, he was lying, she was three), to “Well done. For your young age, you are very good. Keep learning.” (Kagami, when she was 7. It was true), to “Again. Again. No, not like that. Try, Emilie! Again. Hmph. Barely passable. Again.” (Tomoe, four weeks ago). 

When she came from, she was already being scouted for the Olympics like Aunt Kagami had been at her age. 

Hawkmoth parried, and Emma groaned. She had forgotten where her father had gotten his skill from. But as good as Hawkmoth was, Emma had been training since she picked up her father’s sword at 13 months. (And almost took Hugo’s eye out in the process). 

Emma could feel one of her migraines forming, and she frowned. Now was not the time. Very much not the time. She split her mind in half, the larger half focusing on the fight, the smaller deciding when the perfect time to untie her parents. As she found an opening and lunged, she smiled. Now. As her sword touched Hawkmoth’s chest, she snapped her fingers. The ropes holding the heroes fell away, and Mayura’s fan flew into Chat’s hand. He sneezed, and Emma winced for him. Lucky for her, she had inherited his allergy to feathers. It was painful, especially when Louisa and Louis were practicing transforming. 

“Chat! Cataclysm!”, Ladybug urged the sneezing boy, but Emma interrupted. 

“DON’T IT’S A MIRACULOUS OBJECT DO NOT DO THAT JUST PASS THE FREAKING FAN TO LADYBUG” The boy shrugged, handing it to Ladybug. The bluenette slipped it in her yo-yo for safekeeping, and Emma nodded gratefully. 

“Good. At least your transformed self isn't an idiot at this age.” 

Ladybug stared at Emma, then shook her head. 

“Emma.” 

The female version of Adrien smiled sheepishly. 

“Yes, Ladybug?” Emma smirked, knowing full well that her mother couldn’t do anything to her without revealing her identity. 

“Heads up.” Spinning, Emma roundhouse-kicked the person behind her, knocking Mayura to the ground. 

“Nice try, Grandma. But not good enough. Thank you, Ladybug.” 

“No problem.” 

Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo, swinging through the air. She landed next to Emma, who grinned. 

“Ready?” 

“Let’s do this.” 

The two girls attacked Hawkmoth and Mayura, immobilizing them before Chat had recovered from his sneezing fit. Emma produced two boxes, handing one to Ladybug. 

“Do you want Chat to take one of their Miraculouses?” 

Both girls looked at Chat, who shook his head. 

“Nope. Go ahead, Emma. I trust you. Mostly.” Rena Rouge elbowed him in the side, and he laughed. 

Seeing Ladybug move towards Hawkmoth, Emma looked at Mayura. 

“Queen Bee, be ready.” 

The blond girl nodded, moving closer. Removing the pin, Emma smiled at Nathalie Sancouer. And all the other heroes stared at Gabriel Agreste. Chat fell, and Chloé lunged forward, catching him. 

So that was what Emma had meant. Ladybug took Emma’s box, placing both in her yo-yo. Rena and Carapace stepped forward, taking the two adults off the rooftop. They were going straight into police custody. 

Ladybug didn’t even blink, instead walking straight toward Chat. Chloé removed herself, letting the black-spotted hero take her place. Sinking down to the rooftop, her transformation finally wore off. Chat looked up at her, his eyes watery. Emma silently reached out, catching Tikki. 

The daughter of Ladybug and Chat Noir had always carried food for the Kwamis, and today was no different. She handed Tikki a macaron, grinning at the excited squeak.

“Of course it’s Marinette,” Alya said. The rest of the heroes laughed quietly, detransforming one by one. 

Chat buried his face in Marinette’s neck, and she buried her face in his hair. 

“Claws in.” The green light shimmered down Adrien’s body, and Emma looked at her parents. Marinette opened her eyes, then kissed the top of Adrien’s head. 

“Pally, Magic’s Over.” 

All the heroes looked at Emma as the blonde girl detransformed. Yeah, there was no doubt that she was Adrien and Marinette’s kid. Bright green eyes, and blond hair in pigtails. Her twin brother hopped out of the burrow, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“Emma, let’s go.” 

Ladybug stretched out a hand, grabbing onto Emma’s. 

“Please, stay. I want to know more about both you and why we named you what we did.” 

Hugo shrugged, grinning. 

“Mom—uh, you and dad wanted names pertaining to your superhero identities. Hence, Adham Thomas, or Black Cat, and Katarina, which is Ladybug in Spanish.”

Adrien laughed, sitting up. 

“And your mother doesn’t care that your name is a pun?” Marinette looked at Adrien, then laughed. 

“You idiot,” she said fondly. “My last name is a pun.” Adrien whipped his head around, staring at Marinette. 

“Really?” 

“Yup.”

“You know, it’s really weird seeing someone else with the Ladybug Miraculous. In my time, it’s Lucy Tsurugi-Couffaine.” Emma punched Hugo on the arm, hard. 

“Hugo! Even though Adrinette is endgame, you can’t just say stuff like that! What if by saying that, Louis and Louise end up disappearing or something? What if Lucy winds up disappearing? Hugo, we all know you couldn’t handle it if your girlfriend disappeared.” 

“Adrinette?” 

Emma wasn’t sure who had said it, but she answered anyway. 

“Adrien and Marinette. Seriously? Aunt Alya, please say you’ve told them!” 

The bespectacled girl shook her head. 

“Nope. My girl would implode violently if she knew.” 

Emma looked at an incredibly red Marinette, then back up at Alya. 

“Yeah, I see what you mean.” 

“Hey!”, Marinette squawked. “Emma Katarina Dupain-Cheng Agreste, I can ground you.” 

“True. But whatever. It’s funny.” Adrien laughed at the put-out expression on Marinette’s face, kissing her temple. 

“Adrien, you’re going to make her self combust. And trust me, that is not a good thing.” 

Adrien looked up at Alya, who shook her finger at him. 

“Don’t you dare, sunshine boy.” 

“Dare do what?” 

“Marinette. My sweet child. You are much too innocent for your own good.” 

Emma laughed, along with most of the other heroes. 

Standing up, Adrien offered Marinette his hand. 

“M’Lady.”

Marinette took his hand, standing up. 

“Kitty.” 

“I literally never thought I would ever say this to my parents, but just kiss already,” Emma practically screamed. 

Adrien looked at Marinette, who raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Well, Chaton?” The bluenette tangled her fingers in Adrien’s hair, going on tiptoes. Adrien closed the gap, pressing his lips to hers. 

And Emma did what any daughter would do. 

Shutting her eyes, she slapped her hands over her ears. 

“Gross.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The art for Hugo and Emma’s costumes is here: https://ladysassyfur.tumblr.com/post/645494954788093952/the-art-for-my-new-mlb-fanfic-battle-of-victory
> 
> Please check it out, it would mean a lot! I worked really hard on these drawings. 
> 
> Also um so because Emma doesn’t need a miraculous to transform any more, she can’t unify two of them like Hugo did. 
> 
> Also she gets really bad headaches sometimes, and her parents have no idea why. 
> 
> And for Emma’s power, just imagine a conjurer (if you’ve read KotLC) and you’ve got it.  
> A conjurer is a person that can conjure anything they want, and then make it disappear. 
> 
> Oh, and Emma can float when she’s transformed. She’s the chosen of the Kwami of Magic, what did you expect?

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that Adrien and Marinette (at Adrien’s insistence) made the middle names of their kids based on their superhero names. Muahaha. 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
